Schlacht um Coruscant (29 NSY)
In der Schlacht von Coruscant kämpfte die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen mit dem Restimperium, dem Hapes-Konsortium und der Schmugglerallianz gegen die Yuuzhan Vong unter dem höchsten Oberlord Shimrra. Sie war die letzte Schlacht des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Vorgeschichte Operation Trinity miniatur|links|Die Schlacht um Bilbringi Um im vorletzten Kriegsjahr einen Korridor zur Rückeroberung von Coruscant zu schaffen, erobertete General Wedge Antilles durch einen Scheinangriff bei Duro das Fondor-System in der Schlacht von Fondor zurück. Nachdem durch die Eroberung Yag'Dhul und Thyferra sicher waren, war das nächste Ziel Bilbringi. Mithilfe einer Flotte des Restimperiums unter dem Kommando von Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon sollte das System erobert werden, doch durch einen Ausfall des HoloNetzes kämpfte Wedge Antilles in der Schlacht um Bilbringi allein, ohne die Unterstützung von Admiral Kre'fey und Pellaeon, die alle auf ein Signal Wedges warteten und keines erhielten. Da der Angriff eine Niederlage war, musste Wedge sich zurückziehen und verlor unter anderem die Memory of Ithor unter dem Kommando von Major Cracken. Zur gleichen Zeit reisten die Jedi Tahiri Veila und Corran Horn mit dem Propheten Yu'shaa, der Gestalterin Nen Yim und dem Priester Harrar zum von Luke Skywalker entdeckten Planeten Zonama Sekot. Yu'shaa war der Anführer einer Ketzerbewegung unter den Beschämten und hatte eine Vision von Zonama Sekot gehabt, während Nen Yim vom Höchsten Oberlord Shimrra ein Schiff untersucht hatte, welches vom Planeten stammte. Sie wollte die lebende Welt mit eigenen Augen sehen. Nom Anor, der sich als Yu'shaa ausgab, wollte ein Attentat auf den lebenden Planeten durchführen, der womöglich die letzte Hoffnung für die Allianz darstellte. Während die Gestalterin die Wahrheit über den lebenden Planeten herausfand, tötete Anor sie und verletzte Harrar schwer. Ihm gelang die Sabotage des Planeten und er floh anschließend, während Zonama Sekot mit den Jedi unkontrolliert in den Hyperraum sprang. Befreiung von Selvaris miniatur|links|Die Rettung von [[Torsh]] Nach ihrer Gefangennahme brachte man Cracken und zahlreiche andere zu einem Gefangenenlager auf Selvaris. Da Major Cracken und Captain Judder Page die ranghöchsten Kommandanten waren, begannen sie mit dem Aufbau eines Widerstandes. Mithilfe des Ryn-Netzes und eines Fluchttunnels schleusten sie insgesamt vier ihrer Leute aus dem Lager, die dann mit jeweils zwei Swoop-Bikes zu einem Treffpunkt mit dem Millennium Falken flogen. Drei der vier Informanten starben und nur einem gelang es, auf das Rettungsschiff zu kommen, welches danach zum Planeten Contruum weiterflog. Auf Contruum berief der aus dem Ruhestand zurückgekehrte General Airen Cracken mit Wedge Antilles eine Konferenz ein. Die Informationen, die der Gefangene überbracht hatte, ein mathematischer Code, offenbarten, dass die Gefangenen von Selvaris demnächst von der Friedensbrigade nach Coruscant gebracht werden sollten. Da der Transport nach Coruscant für sie eine Opferung bedeutete, gaben Wedge und Cracken ihrer Befreiung höchste Priorität. Mit der Zwillingssonnenstaffel unter Colonel Jaina Solo und weiteren Jägerstaffeln wurden die Gefangenen von dem Transport der Friedensbrigade trotz einiger Komplikationen befreit. Da der Millennium Falke von Elite-Soldaten Shimrras verfolgt wurde, sprang er mit Page und Pash Cracken in den Hyperraum, um den Korallenskippern der Soldaten zu entkommen, in die Tion-Hegemonie nach Caluula. In der Hegemonie fanden die Solos nach einem mehrstündigen Flug Caluula belagert vor und landeten, verfolgt von Shimrras Soldaten, in der Caluula-Station. Die Yuuzhan Vong belagerten den Planeten schon seit einem Monat und mit der Ankunft der Solos setzten die Invasoren ein Ychna ein, um die Schilde zu zerstören. Mit den Soldaten der Galaktischen Allianz und Mandalorianern unter dem Kommando des Mandalore Boba Fett konnte den Yuuzhan Vong eine blutige Nase geschlagen werden und der Falke flog nach Mon Cal, aber dennoch fiel der Planet an die Invasoren und ein Teil der Bevölkerung wurde bald darauf auf Coruscant geopfert. Schlacht von Mon Calamari Die Generäle Wedge Antilles, Airen Cracken, Garm Bel Iblis, Carlist Rieekan, Keyan Farlander, sowie Großadmiral Pellaeon, Kommodore Brand, die Admiräle Sien Sovv und Traest Kre’fey, Generalmajor Eldo Davip und die hapanische Königinmutter und Jedi Tenel Ka Djo entwickelten auf Mon Cal einen Plan, den sie den Flottenkommandeuren präsentierten, um den Planeten Coruscant zurückzuerobern. Eine gewaltige Flotte, bestehend aus der Mon Mothma '', der ''Guardian '', der ''Right to Rule '' und zahlreichen weiteren Schiffen war bei Mon Cal stationiert und der Plan sah vor, dass die Hälfte der Schiffe im Mon-Calamari-System bleiben und den Planeten verteidigen sollten. Die andere Hälfte sollte nach Coruscant fliegen, die schwache Verteidigung überwinden und den Planeten erobern, während gleichzeitig die Yammosks über Caluula und Toong'l ausgeschaltet werden sollten. In der nun folgenden Schlacht von Mon Calamari wandte sich die Situation sehr zu Ungunsten der Allianz, obwohl es den Jägerstaffeln gelang, die Tentakel eines Yammosks zu zerstören. Inmitten der Schlacht sprang plötzlich im Coruscant-System Zonama Sekot aus dem Hyperraum, weshalb die Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte beidrehte und nach Coruscant zurückkehrte. Zur gleichen Zeit waren Leia, Han, Kyp Durron und einige andere auf Caluula im Einsatz, als sie von Malik Carr bedrängt wurden. Sämtliche Yuuzhan Vong sowie ihre Schiffe und Technologie begannen auf dem Planeten zu sterben, darunter auch der Yammosk. Nachdem Lando Calrissian, Talon Karrde und die Mistryl Shada D’ukal den Einsatztrupp aus der Klemme halfen, stellte sich heraus, dass der Geheimdienst und das Flottenkommando das Pathogen Alpha Rot freigesetzt hatte. Die ''Fliegender Händler, Privatschiff des Schmugglers Booster Terrik, zerstörte sämtliche fliehenden Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiffe, nur ein mit dem Pathogen verseuchtes Schiff konnte entkommen. Angriff auf Corulag Da Zonama in Coruscant aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war, setzte die Händler mit der versammelten Gruppe von Caluula Kurs nach Coruscant, wo es zu einer Wiedervereinigung kam und bald darauf ein Treffen bei Contruun mit dem Flottenkommando, wo Alpha rot jedoch überhaupt kein Punkt auf der Tagesordnung war. Das Kommando entschloss sich, den Planeten Corulag anzugreifen. Die Flotte befreite den Planeten und Wedge sprang mit der Zweiten Flotte nach Muscave, Kre’fey mit der dritten Flotte über die Hydianische Straße nach Coruscant, während die Vierte Flotte über das Kreuz der Krieger genau wie der Rest ins Coruscant-System sprang. Währenddessen vereinten sich einige der Jedi mit den Saatpartnern und schufen Sekotanische Schiffe. Auch die Jadeschatten flog nach Zonama Sekot. Mittlerweile war der Planet eine Sache der Jedi geworden und einzig Tenel Ka, Oberkommandeurin der hapanischen Truppen und junge Jedi, erklärte sich mit Booster Terrik bereit, den Planeten zu schützen, Wedge wurde es verboten. Schlachtverlauf Die ersten Salven Zu Beginn der Schlacht lag es unter anderem an Jagged Fels Vanguard-Staffel, vereinigt mit den Zwillingssonnen, die Truppentransporter zur Oberfläche Coruscants vorbei an den Schwerkraftanomalien der Dovin Basale zu eskortieren. Auf beiden Seiten mussten viele Verluste hingenommen werden, doch konnten Soldaten auf den Planeten befördert werden und auch Jägerstaffeln konnten in das Gefecht eingreifen. Bald fehlten allerdings in sämtlichen Staffeln so viele Piloten, dass es Abgestürzten offen stand, in welcher Staffel sie nun fliegen wollten. An Bord des Millennium Falken begaben sich Han, Leia, Luke, Mara Jade, Tahiri Veila, Kenth Hamner sowie die Solo-Zwillinge Jaina und Jacen ebenso nach Coruscant. Vor allem die Solo-Zwillinge sollten im gemeinsamen Erscheinen auf dem Planeten einen demoralisierenden Eindruck auf die Yuuzhan Vong ausüben und zusammen mit ihrem Onkel Luke schlugen sie sich zu Shimrras Zitadelle durch, die bereits von Geschwadern von X- und A-Flüglern angegriffen wurde. Währenddessen machten sich Han und Leia mit dem Preister Harrar, ihren beiden Noghri-Leibwächtern und den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO auf zum Welthirn, um zu verhindern, dass Shimrra mit seinem Einfluss Coruscant vernichten würde. Mara, Tahiri und Kenth begegneten mittlerweile den Beschämten, die von Nom Anor angeführt wurden und gegen die Kriegerkaste vorgingen. Im Kampf gelang es Mara schließlich Anor zu bezwingen, worauf er ihr von Shimrras Vorhaben, Zonama Sekot mit Alpha Rot zu infizieren, berichtete. Dazu kam es allerdings nicht, da das verseuchte Schiff noch rechtzeitig aufgehalten werden konnte. Zu diesen Abgestürzten zählte auch Jag Fel, welcher auf Coruscant von einem Trupp unter Führung des Tod geglaubten Major Pash Cracken im Wrack seines Klauenjägers gefunden wurde und sich anschließend dem Trupp vorläufig anschloss. Kampf im Weltraum Während es am Boden zu einem Kampf zwischen Bodentruppen der Allianz, Aufständischen Bewohnern und Beschämten sowie Yuuzhan-Vong-Truppen kam und das Welthirn auf Geheiß Shimmras dafür sorgte, dass weite Teile der Oberfläche Coruscants mit Feuer und Zerstörung überzogen wurden, bekämpfte Nas Choka die Raumtruppen der Galaktischen Allianz und derer Verbündeten. Die Armada des Kriegsmeisters kämpfte bei Muscave gegen die kombinierten Flotten der Allianz und verwickelte sie in schwere Gefechte. Gleichzeitig sollten Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiffe das mit Alpha Rot infizierte Schiff nach Zonama Sekot eskortieren, damit der Planet vollständig mit dem tödlichen Virus infiziert und somit unbewohnbar gemacht wird. Dieser Versuch scheiterte jedoch an einer Abwehrblockade der Allianz, zu der vor allem die Hapaner beitrugen. Shimrras Tod Angekommen bei Shimrra standen Luke, Jacen und Jaina fünfzehn Schlächter gegenüber, die sich in drei Gruppen aufteilten, um die Jedi aufzuhalten. Trotz der harten Gegenwehr wurden die Yuuzhan Vong bezwungen und Luke gelang es Shimrra, der zuvor noch mit dem Lichtschwert seines verstorbenen Neffen Anakins kämpfte, zu töten. Inzwischen war Jaina aus dem Geschehen verschwunden, weil sie aus Instinkt Shimrras Intimus Onimi gefolgt war, der als einziger Yuuzhan Vong eine Verbindung zur Macht besaß. miniatur|Jacen besiegt Onimi Er schaffte es Jaina aus einem Hinterhalt heraus zu überwältigen, worauf er sie in einem Opferaltar im Cockpit eines Schiffes aufhängte. Nun offenbarte er ihr, dass er sie für Yun-Harla hielt, die er für all seine Probleme verantwortlich machte, und er Shimrra über den gesamten Krieg nur manipuliert hatte. Jacen kam seiner Schwester zur Hilfe und besiegte Onimi aus reiner Verteidigung heraus. Daraufhin entgingen die Zwillinge dem Tod als sie in Begleitung ihrer Eltern von dem sterbenden Schiff flohen, wo Nom Anor, nachdem er einen letzten Attentatsversuch auf Han verübte, umkam. Selbst Lukes Leben konnte von Jacen noch gerettet werden, der seine Tränen und die von Mara, wie er es von seiner einstigen Meisterin Vergere gelernt hatte, verwendete, um ihn von einem Gift des Amphistabs des Höchsten Oberlords zu heilen. Ergebnis Nachdem Kriegsmeister Nas Choka endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Shimrra tot war und es kein taktischer Versuch war, sie zu verwirren, glaubte er, die Götter hätten sie verlassen, weshalb er den Yuuzhan Vong befahl mit den Kämpfen aufzuhören. Sie sollten entweder Shimrra folgen und als Krieger sterben oder den rituellen Tod vollziehen. Choka selbst gestattete es außerdem, ihm nachzugehen und die Niederlage anzunehmen, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen und auf ihre Hinrichtung zu warten. Nach seiner Ansprache töteten sich viele sogleich mit ihren Coufees und auf dem gesamten Schlachtfeld stürzten sich Korallenskipper, Begleitschiffe und Kreuzer-Analoge mit Kollisionskurs auf die Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz. Weitere waren einfach desertiert und weit in den Hyperraum zu unbekannten Sternensystemen gesprungen. An Bord der Ralroost kam es schließlich zur "Kapitulationsunterzeichnung" durch Nas Choka, welcher nicht mehr als Kriegsmeister angesehen werden wollte, da man nun keine Krieger mehr brauchte und er sich zudem innerlich auf seine Hinrichtung vorbereitete. Hierzu kam es jedoch nicht, stattdessen unterbreiteten ihm Luke und Harrar den Plan die Yuuzhan Vong auf Zonama Sekot anzusiedeln, welcher dann in ein weit entferntes System springen würde, wo sich die Yuuzhan Vong ansiedeln konnten. Auch die Beschämten. Der zunächst verwunderte Nas Choka, welcher nun nach dem Tod von Shimmra und dem Hochpräfekt Drathul das höchste Mitglied der Elite der Yuuzhan-Vong war, nahm das Angebot schließlich an. Sien Sovv und Traest Kre'fey verlangten zudem von Nas Choka eine Nachricht an alle Yuuzhan-Vong Befehlshaber über Shimmras Tod und die Kapitulation zu senden. Der Kriegsmeister willigte ein und versprach gemeinsam mit der Allianz die Abtrünnigen Kommandanten zu stoppen. Mit Greiferschiffen hieß Zonama Sekot die restlichen Yuuzhan Vong auf ihrer Heimatwelt willkommen, doch wurde noch andernorts stark weitergekämpft, wo es keine Villip-Kommunikation gab und nichts über Shimrras Tod bekannt war. Selbst mit der Rückeroberung Coruscants blieben weiterhin viele Probleme auf dem Planeten. Mittlerweile war die Umformung weit fortgeschritten und der Planet lag im Chaos. Staatschef Cal Omas lehnte trotz allem die Verwendung von Alpha Rot ab, da er der Ansicht war, dass der Einsatz einer Biowaffe von niemanden entschieden werden konnte. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''The New Essential Chronology'' en:Battle of Yuuzhan'tar es:Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar ru:Вторая битва за Корусант (Юужань-вонгская война) Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Kategorie:Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Legends